Omertà
by Omore
Summary: De Dino Cavallone y otros fracasos.


_«Katekyo Hitman Reborn!»_ ©Amano Akira

* * *

Bajo la compasiva mirada de su _consigliere_ , Dino Cavallone estampa su rúbrica en el último documento, da una calada al cigarrillo y apoya la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Exhala humo y cansancio. Las grises volutas que ascienden entre su cabello hacen pensar que su cabeza está en llamas. No es una impresión lejana a la realidad.

—Llévatelos —musita con voz ahogada. Romario sólo asiente.

Tarda apenas un minuto en recoger los folios esparcidos en desorden por la superficie del mueble, deslustrado por los años, e introducirlos en una sencilla carpeta de plástico negro. Escucha el crujido del cuero justo antes de cerrar la puerta, señal de que Dino ha cambiado de postura en la silla, y el chasquido del encendedor.

Romario le conoce bien. Sabe que Dino permanecerá largo rato desmadejado sobre esa silla, la vista al techo, fumando cigarro tras cigarro para velar de neblina la habitación. No descorrerá las pesadas cortinas, pues no desea ser alcanzado por la luz del sol. A Romario le gustaría hacer algo por él. Y también a Bono, quien avanza por el pasillo con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos oscuros, y parece que lucha por elegir las palabras correctas. Al final se da por vencido.

—¿Está todo listo? —pregunta, señalando la carpeta.

—Así es.

—Yo enviaré eso por ti. No conviene que estés fuera de la casa hoy, el _Boss_ te necesitará después de...

—El trabajo se me encargó a mí, Bono —interrumpe Romario con firmeza. El otro enmudece—. Da orden de que nadie se acerque al despacho, y asegúrate de que se cumple. El _Boss_ no quiere ser molestado hoy.

Bono asiente, aunque ceñudo y cabizbajo. Romario comienza a alejarse, pero una punzada de culpabilidad le insta a darse la vuelta y apoyar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Dilo ya, hijo.

—Los hombres están nerviosos, Romario. Dicen que el _Boss_ ya no es el mismo. Apenas pasa tiempo con nosotros como hacía antes, y descuida sus obligaciones. Lo único que hace es viajar a Japón; para ver a ese tipo Vongola, supongo; y delegar en ti. Hay incluso quienes piensan que...

—¿Quienes piensan qué? —Bono traga saliva. El paternal apretón sobre su hombro es ahora una tenaza, y el tono del _consigliere_ se ha vuelto glacial—. ¿Que el _Boss_ va a abandonarnos? ¿Que me concede demasiada potestad en la toma de decisiones? ¿O quizá que Hibari Kyouya es una mala influencia para él?

—¡Sí! No en lo tuyo; quiero decir, como su mano derecha es tu trabajo encargarte, pero... —Bono sacude la cabeza, repentinamente envalentonado—. ¡No sabemos nada sobre ese hombre, Romario! Sólo que no pertenece a la familia, y que él y el _Boss_... —Su boca se tuerce en una mueca que indica desaprobación, o desagrado, o muy probablemente los dos—. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Romario se frota la barbilla, no sin cierta perplejidad. Por una parte, le enorgullece el hecho de que Dino se haya ganado el cariño de sus hombres, tanto como su padre ganó su desconfianza. Por la otra, no puede sino comprender la alarma de la que Bono habla. Él también pensó lo mismo durante años, antes de ser capaz de decir que...

—Conozco a Hibari Kyouya, Bono. Y conozco al _Boss_. —Tiene que respirar hondo antes de continuar—. Para serte sincero, yo tampoco apruebo su relación. Pero mejor que nadie sé que incluso después de tantos años, Dino se siente atrapado en esta casa. Atrapado en la mafia.

—¿Atrapado, dices?

—Así es. Tú aún eras un niño cuando Don Cavallone, su padre, murió, de modo que no lo recuerdas. El gran sueño de Dino era dejar la mafia. Y quizá lo hubiera conseguido, de no ser por Reborn _-san_.

Ah, si le hubieran visto, piensa Romario con nostalgia. Si hubieran visto a aquel adolescente revoltoso y rebelde, devorar libros de geografía y marcar en un mapa, con chinchetas de colores, los lugares del mundo que quería visitar, hubieran sucumbido todos ante su energía e inocente entusiasmo. Algún día me iré, Romario, decía, y señalaba. Robaré el barco y me iré a conocer Grecia, isla por isla. Después pasaré por Filipinas y recorreré el Pacífico hasta Japón. ¡Como Cristóbal Colón!

Entonces Romario reía y le exhortaba a aplicarse más en sus lecciones de Historia. Dino se rascaba la cabeza, avergonzado, y se preguntaba en voz alta qué pensaría Squalo de Japón.

Romario debió percatarse entonces de que Dino no era el líder que Cavallone necesitaba. Que no estaba hecho para eso. Lo mejor habría sido dejar a aquel crío volar, ser feliz con sus aspiraciones mundanas y tal vez demasiado sencillas. Sí, pudo haberle ayudado.

No obstante y como siempre, el deber para con la _famiglia_ le cegó. Y quiere creer, quizá para atenuar su propio sentimiento de culpa, que para entonces Dino ya estaba metido en la mafia hasta el cuello. Que lo está desde que nació.

—¿Romario?

La voz de Bono le trae al presente de nuevo. El _consigliere_ , descolocado, medita durante unos instantes. Le cuesta recordar qué estaba diciendo. Su memoria, al igual que Dino, tampoco es la de antes. Se pregunta si se estará haciendo viejo.

—A lo que quiero llegar, hijo —retoma, no sin cierto alivio—, es a que el _Boss_ ha renunciado a mucho para convertirnos en lo que somos. Sin su dedicación, esta _famiglia_ continuaría siendo una sombra. No podemos juzgarle. No tenemos derecho.

—De todas formas, ese hombre...

—Hibari Kyouya es un _buen_ hombre, Bono, y un poderoso aliado. El _Boss_ ha hecho su elección. Si confías en él, eso debería bastarte.

Sobre ellos desciende una nube de silencio. Bono luce como si quisiera decir algo más pero decide, juiciosamente, callar. A Romario esto le alivia. No encuentra más argumentos para defenderles.

—Sólo una cosa más. ¿Crees que después de lo que ha ocurrido, el jefe se distanciará aún más?

—La muerte de Silvia ha sido un duro golpe para él, pero el _Boss_ es fuerte. Se recuperará.

Bono se revuelve el cabello y suspira.

—Ojalá tengas razón.

[xxxxx]

Mientras recorre en el coche el camino hacia la funeraria, Romario dedica a Silvia Cavallone un largo pensamiento. Hija de un sobrino de Cavallone Sénior, cuarta en la línea sucesoria, Silvia fue en vida una mujer menuda, bonita de cara, de manos finas y cabello castaño claro que mantuvo siempre cortado por encima de los hombros; una fotografía a color de los años treinta. Romario la recuerda como una niña educada y tranquila, pero siempre triste.

Dino había querido a la prima más que a cualquier otra persona en la familia. Apenas conocerla la adoptó, aunque ella era varios años mayor, decidido a borrar aquella melancólica expresión de sus ojos verdes. No obstante, pronto quedó claro que la misión era una cruzada sin sentido, ya que Silvia comprendía mejor a Dino que Dino mismo.

Varios meses antes del conflicto de los anillos Vongola, cuando él contaba veintidós años y ella veintiséis, a Romario le había parecido oírles hablar de matrimonio. Aun siendo poco amigo de espiar conversaciones detrás de las puertas, pegó la oreja a la misma y escuchó.

—Algún día tendrás que casarte —decía ella con suavidad—. ¿Eres consciente de eso?

El chasquear de una lengua resonó audiblemente, seguido por el fluir del líquido en una copa. Romario casi podía ver los ojos de Dino entornarse en una mirada hastiada, como cada vez que se mencionaba el casamiento. Hablaba arrastrando las palabras, posiblemente medio borracho.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Ya me lo recuerdan mis hombres todo el tiempo, queriendo meterme por los ojos a la hija de tal o a la sobrina de cual.

—No me importaría hacerlo, ¿sabes? Así guardarías las apariencias, y podrías vivir tranqu...

Fue interrumpida por un golpe sordo.

—De ninguna manera. —Sonaba furiosa ahora, la voz de Dino. —Al menos uno de nosotros merece ser feliz.

Entonces se produjo un silencio. Cuando Silvia volvió a hablar, lo hizo en inglés, y tan bajito que Romario apenas la escuchó.

— _I gave up on happiness long time ago._

[xxxxx]

Un par de años después y contra todo pronóstico, Silvia se casó. Tras el nacimiento de su primera hija, Dino había dado la orden de que nunca más se involucrase a la familia en asuntos de la mafia, y aceptó gustosamente convertirse en el padrino de la pequeña Fatima. Parecía brillar cuando la sostenía en brazos, realizando unas morisquetas que lejos de divertirla, la hacían llorar. Dino se ponía nerviosísimo y rápidamente regresaba a la niña a los brazos de la madre, entre la carcajada general. Romario nunca le había visto tan feliz desde los tiempos de su adolescencia.

Y casi seis años más tarde, el accidente. No fue un choque provocado por enemigos de Cavallone, ni imprudencia de un conductor borracho lo que mató a Silvia y a su marido, dejando huérfanas a Fatima y a su hermana Elisa, dos años menor. Fue la lluvia de granizo que convirtió la carretera en una trampa resbaladiza.

Romario suspira y levanta el pie del acelerador.

[xxxxx]

Han pasado varias horas desde que el _consigliere_ se marchó, llevando los documentos que acreditan a Dino como padre adoptivo de las niñas en una carpeta de plástico negra. El despacho está en penumbra. Dino se entretiene lanzando anillos de humo al techo y bebiendo whisky caro, acompañado con un analgésico para aliviar el dolor de su espalda agarrotada y también, quizá, la culpa. Piensa que Silvia fue a verle el día que murió. Piensa que si no lo hubiera hecho, el coche no se habría salido de la carretera durante el viaje de vuelta. Piensa en las niñas y en que jamás quiso ser padre, porque aún no ha superado el trauma de ser hijo.

Piensa en Squalo, y en Japón, y en todo lo que pudo haber hecho y no pudo porque _no fue suficiente_ , porque nunca ha sido suficiente, y el cigarrillo que sostiene le retrotrae al día en que empezó a fumar. Piensa que si Silvia estuviera ahí, le hablaría de todo aquello que lleva años quemándole por dentro, aunque ella lo supiera, y en silencio le pide perdón, y el silencio no le da respuesta.

Y se dice que ojalá el analgésico alivie también la oscura corrosión del odio que le corre por las venas. Odio hacia su padre, Squalo, Reborn; incluso hacia Hibari, quienes se han llevado de a poquitos la única parte de sí mismo que le quedaba.

Y se dice que ojalá Romario vuelva, porque tiene el alma hecha pedazos y necesita su fe para tratar de recomponerla. Y que ojalá se muriera de una puta vez.

Y bebe más para olvidar que sólo es lo que han hecho de él. Que se siente construido a partir de retazos de piel muerta. El único en no contribuir a su lento declive es Romario; sólo Romario.

Al menos, eso quiere creer.


End file.
